Ganesha
Ganesha o Ganesh (Sanscrito: गणेश, Gaṇeśa), también conocido como Ganapati, Vinayaka y Binayak, es una de las deidades más conocidas y veneradas del panteón hindú.Rao, p. 1. Su imagen se encuentra en toda India, Sri Lanka, Tailandia y Nepal. * Brown, p. 1. "Se suele decir que Gaṇeśa es el dios más venerado en la India". * Getty, p. 1. "Gaṇeśa, Señor de los Gaṇas, aunque entre las últimas deidades en ser admitida en el panteón brahmánico, fue, y siguie siendo, es más universalmente adorado de todos los dioses hindúes y su imagen se encuentra prácticamente en todas las partes de la India". Las sectas hindúes lo adoran sin importar su afiliación. * Rao, p. 1. * Martin-Dubost, pp. 2–4. * Brown, p. 1. La devoción a Ganesha se difunde y extiende a los jainistas y budistas. * Capítulo XVII, "The Travels Abroad", en: Nagar (1992), pp. 175–187. Para una crítica de la extensión geográfica de Ganesha y su popularidad fuera de la India. * Getty, pp. 37–88, Para una discusión de la extensión del culto de Ganesha a Nepal, Turquestán Oriental, Tíbet, Birmania, Siám, Indochina, Java, Bali, Borneo, China y Japón. * Martin-Dubost, pp. 311–320. * Thapan, p. 13. * Pal, p. x. Aunque es conocido por muchos atributos, la cabeza de elefante de Ganesha lo hace fácilmente identificable.Martin-Dubost, p. 2. Ganesha es venerado ampliamente como el eliminador de obstáculos,Para la función de Ganesha como eliminador de obstáculos, ver comentario en Gaṇapati Upaniṣad, verso 12 en Saraswati, 2004, p. 80 el patrón de las artes y ciencias y el deva del intelecto y sabiduría.Heras, 1972, p.58 Como dios de los comienzos, es honrado al principio de los rituales y ceremonias. Ganesha también es invocado como patrón de las letras y el aprendizaje durante las sesiones de escritura.Estas ideas son tan comunes que Courtright las usa en el título de su libro Ganesha: Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings.Getty, 1936, p. 5 Varios textos narran anécdotas mitológicas asociadas con su nacimiento, sus hazañas y explican su diferente iconografía. Ganesha emergió como una deidad distinta en los siglos IV y V d.C., durante el periodo Gupta, aunque heredó rasgos de precursores védicos y pre-védicos.Narain, A. K. "Gaṇeśa: The Idea and the Icon" en Brown, 1991, p. 27 Fue formalmente incluido entre las cinco principales deidades del smartismo (una denominación hindú) en el siglo IX. Surgió una secta de devotos llamados los Ganapatya, que identificaban a Ganesha como la deidad suprema.Para la historia del desarrollo del gāṇapatya y su relación con la amplia dispersión geográfica del culto a Ganesha, ver: Capítulo 6, "The Gāṇapatyas" en: Thapan (1997), pp. 176–213. Las principales escrituras dedicadas a Ganesha son el Ganesha Purana, el Mudgala Purana y el Ganapati Atharvashirsa. El Brahma Purana y el Brahmanda Purana son otros dos textos del género enciclopédico que tratan con Ganesha. Etimología y otros nombres thumb|300px|Ganesha como 'Shri Mayureshwara' con las consortes Buddhi y Siddhi, Morgaon, Maharashtra (el santuario central para el complejo regional Ashtavinayak) Se le han adscrito muchos títulos y epítetos, incluido Ganapati (Ganpati) y Vighneshvara. El título de respeto hindú Shri (Sanskrit: श्री; IAST: śrī; también escrito Sri o Shree) suele añadirse a su nombre. El nombre Ganesha es un compuesto sánscrito, uniendo las palabras gana (gaṇa), significando un grupo, multitud o sistema categórico, e isha (īśa), significando señor o amo. * Narain, A. K. "Gaṇeśa: A Protohistory of the Idea and the Icon". Brown, pp. 21–22. * Apte, p. 395. La palabra gana, cuando se asocia con Ganesha, suele referirse a los ganas, una tropa de seres semidivinos que forma parte del séquito de Shiva, el padre de Ganesha.Para la derivación del nombre y relación con gaņas, ver: Martin-Dubost. p. 2. El término significa más generalmente una categoría, clase, comunidad, asociación o corporación. Algunos comentaristas interpretan el nombre "Señor de los Ganas" como "Señor de Huestes" o "Señor de categorías creadas", tales como los elementos.La palabra gana es interpretada en este sentido metafísico por Bhāskararāya en su comentario sobre el gaṇeśasahasranāma. Ver en el comentario en particular sobre el verso 6, incluyendo los nombres Gaṇeśvaraḥ y Gaṇakrīḍaḥ en: Śāstri Khiste, 1991, pp. 7–8. Ganapati (गणपति; gaṇapati), un sinónimo de Ganesha, es un compuesto formado por gana, significando "grupo", y pati, significando "gobernador" o "señor". Aunque la mención más antigua a la palabra Ganapati puede encontrarse en el himno 2.23.1 del RigvedaRigveda Mandala 2, Himno 2.23.1, Wikisource, Cita: गणानां त्वा गणपतिं हवामहे कविं कवीनामुपमश्रवस्तमम् । ज्येष्ठराजं ब्रह्मणां ब्रह्मणस्पत आ नः शृण्वन्नूतिभिः सीद सादनम् ॥१॥; Para la traducción, verGrimes (1995), pp. 17-19 del 2º milenio a.C., no se sabe a ciencia cierta el término védico referido específicamente a Ganesha. El Amarakosha, * Oka, 1913, pp. 8 para el texto original del Amarakośa 1.38 como vināyako vighnarājadvaimāturagaṇādhipāḥ – apyekadantaherambalambodaragajānanāḥ. * Śāstri, 1978, para el texto de Amarakośa versificado como 1.1.38. un lexicón sánscrito antiguo, enumera ocho sinónimos de Ganesha: Vinayaka, Vighnarāja (equivalente a Vighnesha), Dvaimātura (quien tiene dos madres)Y. Krishan, Gaṇeśa: Unravelling an Enigma, 1999, p. 6): "Pārvati, quien creó una imagen de Gaṇeśa con sus impurezas corporales, pero fue dotado de vida por su inmersión en las aguas sagradas de Gangā. Por lo tanto, se dice que tiene dos madres —Pārvati y Gangā y, por tanto, es llamado dvaimātura y también Gāngeya.", Gaṇādhipa (equivalente a Ganapati y Ganesha), Ekadanta (quien tiene colmillos), Heramba, Lambodara (quien tiene un vientre colgando) y Gajanana (gajānana); teniendo la cara de un elefante.Krishan p.6 Vinayaka (विनायक; vināyaka) es un nombre común de Ganesha que aparece en los Puranas y en los tantras budistas.Thapan, p. 20. Este nombre se refleja en el nombramiento de los ocho famosos templos de Ganesha en Maharashtra conocidos como el Ashtavinayak (Marathi: अष्टविनायक, aṣṭavināyaka).Para la historia de los lugares aṣṭavināyaka y una descripción de las prácticas de peregrinaje relacionadas con ellos, ver: Mate, pp. 1–25. Los nombres Vighnesha (विघ्नेश; vighneśa) y Vighneshvara (विघ्नेश्वर; vighneśvara, "Señor de obstáculos")Estas ideas son tan comunes que Courtright las usa como título en su libro, Ganesha: Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings. Para el nombre Vighnesha, ver: Courtright, 1985, pp. 156, 213 mencionan su función principal en el hinduísmo como amo y eliminador de obstáculos (vighna).Para las opiniones de Krishan sobre la naturaleza dual de Ganesha, ver su cita: "Gaṇeśa tiene una naturaleza dual; como Vināyaka, como un |grāmadevatā, él es vighnakartā, y como Gaṇeśa, él es vighnahartā}, un paurāṇic devatā}." Krishan, p. viii. Un nombre importante para Ganesha en el idioma tamil es Pillai (Tamil: பிள்ளை) o Pillaiyar (பிள்ளையார்).Martin-Dubost, p. 367. A. K. Narain diferencia estos términos diciendo que pillai significa "niño" mientras que pillaiyar significa "niño noble".. Añade que las palabras pallu, pella y pell en la familia dravídica de lenguajes significan "diente o colmillo", también "diente o colmillo de elefante".Narain, A. K. "Gaṇeśa: The Idea and the Icon". Brown, p. 25. Anita Raina Thapan señala que la raíz pille en el nombre Pillaiyar pudo significar originalmente "el joven del elefante", porque la palabra pali pillaka significa "un joven elefante".Thapan, p. 62. En el idioma birmano, Ganesha es conocido como Maha Peinne (မဟာပိန္နဲ), derivado de Pali Mahā Wināyaka (မဟာဝိနာယက). El nombre popular de Ganesha en Tailandia es Phra Phikanet. Las imágenes y mención más antiguas de los nombres de Ganesha como deidad importante en la actual Indonesia,Robert L. Brown (1987), A Note on the Recently Discovered Gaṇeśa Image from Palembang, Sumatra, Indonesia, No. 43, Issue April, pages 95-100 Tailandia, Camboya y Vietnam datan de los siglos II y VIII, y estos reflejan los ejemplos indios del siglo V o anteriores. En las zonas budistas singhala de Sri Lanka, es conocido como Gana deviyo y venerado junto con Buda, Visnú y Skanda, entre otros. Iconografía Ganesha es una figura popular en el arte indio.Pal, p. ix. A diferencia de otras deidades, las representaciones de Ganesha muestran una amplia variación y patrones distintivos que cambian con el tiempo. * Martin-Dubost, para una extensa crítica de la iconografía abundantemente ilustrada con imágenes. * Capítulo X, "Development of the Iconography of Gaņeśa", en: Krishan, 1999, pp. 87–100, para un estudio de la iconografía con énfasis en los temas de desarrollo, bien ilustrado con placas. * Pal, para una colección ricamente ilustrada de estudios sobre aspectos específicos de Ganesha, centrándose en el arte y la iconografía. Puede representarse en pie, bailando, actuando heroicamente contra demonios, jugando con su familia como un chico, sentado o en un asiento elevado, o participando en un amplio abanico de situaciones contemporáneas. thumb|300px|Estatua del siglo XIII de Ganesha, distrito de Mysore Karnataka Las imágenes de Ganesha fueron prevalentes en muchas partes de la India durante el siglo VI.Brown, p. 175. La estatua del siglo XIII mostrada aquí es típica de la estatuaria de Ganesha del 900-1200, después de que Ganesha estuviera bien establecida como una deidad independiente con su propia secta. Este ejemplo muestra algunos de los elementos iconográficos comúmes de Ganeha. Paul Martin-Dubost dató una estatua virtualmente idéntica entre el 973-1200Martin-Dubost, p. 213. En la esquina superior derecha está datada la estatua como (973–1200)., y Pratapaditya Pal dató otra estatua similar en torno al siglo XII.Pal, p. vi. La imagen en esta página muestra una estatua de piedra en el Museo Condal de Arte de Los Ángeles datada de c. siglo XII. Pal muestra un ejemplo de esta forma datada de c. siglo XIII en la pág. viii. Ganesha tiene la cabeza de elefante y un gran vientre. Esta estatua tiene cuatro brazos, lo que es común en las representaciones de Ganesha. Sostiene sus propios colmillos rotos en su mano inferior derecha y sostiene un manjar, que prueba con su trompa, en su mano inferior izquierda. El motivo de Ganesha girando su trompa brúscamente a la izquierda para probar un dulce en su mano inferior izquierda es un rasgo particularmente arcaico.Brown, p. 176. Una estatua más primitiva en una de las cuevas Ellora con esta forma general se ha datado en el siglo VII.Ver fotografía 2, "Large Ganesh", en: Pal, p. 16. Los detalles de las otras manos son difíciles de discernir en la estatua mostrada. En la configuración estándar, Ganesha sostiene normalmente un hacha o un aguijón en su mano superior y un pasha (lazo) en la otra mano superior. En casos infrecuentes, puede ser representado con una cabeza humana. Para la forma con cabeza humana de Ganesha en: * Camboya, ver Brown, p. 10 * Templo Nandrudayan Vinayaka, ver * Templo Uthrapathiswaraswamy, ver Catlin, Amy; "Vātāpi Gaṇapatim": Sculptural, Poetic, and Musical Texts in the a Hymn to Gaṇeśa" in Brown pp. 146, 150 La influencia de esta antigua constelación de elementos iconográficos aún puede verse en representaciones contemporáneas de Ganesha. En una forma moderna, la única variación de estos elementos es que la mano inferior derecha no sostiene el colmillo roto, sino que es girado hacia el espectador en un signo de protección o audacia (abhaya mudra). * Martin-Dubost, pp. 197–198. * Fotografía 9, "Ganesh images being taken for immersion", en: Pal, pp. 22–23. Para un ejemplo de una gran imagen de este tipo siendo llevada en una procesión festiva. * Pal, p. 25, Para dos estatuas similares a punto de ser sumergidas. La misma combinación de cuatro brazos y atributos ocurre en estatuas de Ganesha bailando, que es un tema muy popular. * Pal, pp. 41–64. Para muchos ejemplos de Ganesha bailando * Brown, p. 183. Para la popularidad de la forma de baile. Atributos comunes thumb|300px|Una típica forma de cuatro brazos. Miniatura de la escuela Nurpur (circa 1810)Gaṇeśa de cuatro brazos. Miniatura de la escuela Nurpur, circa 1810. Museo de Chandigarh. Para esta imagen, ver: Martin-Dubost (1997), p. 64, que la describe de la siguiente manera: "Sobre una terraza inclinada sobre un ancho apoyo blanco, Gaṇeśa está sentado en una cama de pétalos de loto rosas dispuestos sobre un asiento bajo hacia el dorso que está fijado con un parasol. El dios de cara de elefante, con su cuerpo completamente rojo, está vestido de dhoti amarillo y bufanda amarilla bordada de azul. Dos ratones blancos decorados con bellos collares dorados saludan a Gaṇeśa uniendo sus diminutos pies. Gaṇeśa cuenta en su rosario en su mano derecha inferior; sus dos manos superiores esgrimen un hacha y un aguijón para elefantes; su cuarta mano sostiene el colmillo izquierdo roto.." Ganesha ha sido representado con la cabeza de un elefante desde las fases iniciales de su aparición en el arte indio.Nagar, p. 77. Los mitos puránicos proporcionan muchas explicaciones para cómo obtuvo su cabeza de elefante.Brown, p. 3. Una de sus formas populares, Heramba-Ganapati, tiene cinco cabezas de elefante, conociéndose además otras variaciones menos comunes en el número de cabezas.Nagar, p. 78. Aunque algunos textos dicen que Ganesha nació con cabeza de elefante, en la mayoría la adquiere posteriormente.Brown, p. 76. El motivo más recurrente en estas historias es que Ganesha fue creado por Parvati con arcilla para protegerla, y Shiva lo decapitó cuando se interpuso entre él y Parvati. Shiva entonces reemplazó la cabeza original de Ganesha con la de un elefante.Brown, p. 77. Los detalles de la batalla y de donde vino esta cabeza varían de una fuente a otra.Brown, pp. 77–78.Brown, pp. 76–77. Otra historia dice que Ganesha fue creado directamente de la risa de Shiva. Como Shiva consideraba a Ganesha demasiado atrayente, le dio la cabeza de un elefante y una barriga voluminosa.Para la creación de Ganesha desde la risa de Shiva y su posterior maldición, ver Varaha Purana 23.17 como se cita en Brown: p. 77. El nombre más antiguo de Ganesha era Ekadanta (Un colmillo elefante), refiriéndose a su único colmillo completo, estando el otro roto. Algunas de las primeras imágenes de Ganesha lo muestran sosteniendo el colmillo roto.Heras, p. 29. La importancia de este rasgos distintivo se refleja en el Mudgala Purana, que afirma que el nombre de la segunda encarnación de Ganesha es Ekadanta.Granoff, Phyllis. "Gaṇeśa as Metaphor". Brown, p. 90. El vientre voluminoso aparece como un atributo distintivo en su estatuaria primitiva, que data del periodo gupta (siglos IV-VI)."Ganesha in Indian Plastic Art" y Passim. Nagar, p. 101. Este rasgo es tan importante que, según el Mudgala Purana, dos encarnaciones distintas de Ganesha usan nombres basadso en él: Lambodara (Vientre colgante) y Mahodara (Gran vientre).Granoff, Phyllis. "Gaṇeśa as Metaphor". Brown, p. 91. Ambos nombres son compuestos sánscritos describiendo su vientre (IAST: udara).Para la traducción de udara como "vientre", ver: Apte, p. 268. El Brahmanda Purana dice que Ganesha tiene el nombre Lambodara porque todos los universos (es decir, huevos cósmicos; IAST: brahmāṇḍas) del pasado, presente y futuro están presentes en él. * Br. P. 2.3.42.34 * Thapan, p. 200, Para una descripción de cómo se usa una variante de esta historia en el Mudgala Purana 2.56.38–9 EL número de brazos de Ganesha varía; su forma más conocida tiene entre dos y dieciséis brazos.Para un gráfico iconográfico mostrando el número de brazos y atributos clasificados por fuente y forma nombrada, ver Nagar, pp. 191–195. Appendix I. Muchas representaciones de Ganesha muestran cuatro brazos, que se menciona en las fuentes puránicas y está codificado como una forma estándar en algunos textos iconográficos.Para la historia y prevalencia de las formas con varios brazos y la forma de cuatro brazos como uno de los tipos estándar, ver: Krishan, 1999, pp. 89. En sus imágenes más antiguas tiene dos brazos. * Krishan, 999, pp. 89, para la forma de dos brazos como un desarrollo anterior a las formas de cuatro brazos. * Brown, p. 103. Maruti Nandan Tiwari y Kamal Giri dicen en "Images of Gaṇeśa In Jainism" que la presencia de solo dos brazos en la imagen de Ganesha señala a una fecha temprana. Las formas con 14 y 20 brazos aparecieron en India central durante los siglos IX y X.Martin-Dubost, p. 120. La serpiente es un rasgo común en la iconografía de Ganesha y aparece en muchas formas. * Martin-Dubost, p. 202, para una visión general de imágenes de serpiente en la iconografía de Ganesha. * Krishan, 1999, pp. 50–53, para una visión general de las imágenes de serpientes en la iconografía de Ganesha. Según el Ganesha Purana, Ganesha envolvió la serpiente Vasuki en su cuello. * Martin-Dubost, p. 202. Para las menciones del Ganesha Purana para Vāsuki en torno al cuello y el uso del trono de serpiente. * Krishan, 1999, pp- 51–52. Para la envoltura de Vāsuki en torno al cuello y Śeṣa en torno al vientre y del nombre en su sahasranama como Sarpagraiveyakāṅgādaḥ ("Quien tiene una serpiente en torno a su cuello"), que se refiere a este elemento iconográfico estándar. Otras representaciones de serpientes incluyen el uso como hilo sagrado (IAST: yajñyopavīta) * Martin-Dubost, p. 202. Para el texto de la inscripción en piedra datada de 1470 identificando los hilos divinos de Ganesha como la serpiente Śeṣa. * Nagar, p. 92. Para la serpiente como un tipo común de yajñyopavīta para Ganesha. envuelto en torno al estómago como un cinturón, sostenidas en la mano, enroscadas en los tobillos o como trono. Sobre la frente de Ganesha puede haber un tercer ojo o marca sectaria (IAST: tilaka), que consiste en tres líneas horizontales. * Nagar, p. 81. tilaka con tres líneas horizontales. * El dhyānam en: Sharma (Edición de 1993 del Ganesha Purana) I.46.1. Para Ganesa visualizado como trinetraṁ (teniendo tres ojos). El Ganesha Purana prescribe la marca tilaka así como una luna creciente en su frente. * Nagar, p. 81. Para la cita al''Ganesha Purana'' I.14.21–25 y para la cita al Padma Purana como prescribiendo la creciente para la decoración de la frente de Ganesha. * Bailey (1995), pp. 198–199. Para la traducción del Ganesha Purana I.14, que incluye una forma de meditación con la Luna en la frente. Una forma diferente de Ganesha llamada Bhalachandra (IAST: bhālacandra; "Luna en la frente") incluye ese elemento iconográfico. * Nagar, p. 81. Para Bhālacandra como una forma distintiva venerada. * Sharma (Edición de 1993 del Ganesha Purana) I.46.15. Para la aparición del nombre Bhālacandra en el Ganesha Sahasranama Ganesha suele ser descrito de color rojo.Nagar, Preface. Los colores específicos se asocian a ciertas formas."The Colors of Ganesha". Martin-Dubost, pp. 221–230. En el Sritattvanidhi, un tratado de iconografía hindú, se ofrecen muchos ejemplos de asociaciones de color con formas específicas de meditación. Por ejemplo, el blanco se asocia con sus representaciones como Heramba-Ganapati y Rina-Mochana-Ganapati (Ganapati que libera la atadura).Martin-Dubost, pp. 224–228 Ekadanta-Ganapati se visualiza como azul durante la meditación en esa forma.Martin-Dubost, p. 228. Vájana thumb|300px|Escultura de Ganesha bailando del norte de Bengala, siglo XI d.C., Museo de Arte Asiático de Berlín (Dahlem). Las imágenes más antiguas de Ganesha están sin un vájana (montura/vehículo).Krishan, pp. 48, 89, 92. De las ocho encarnaciones de Ganesha descritas en el Mudgala Purana, Ganesha usa un ratón (musaraña) en cinco de ellas, un león en su encarnación como Vakratunda, un pavo real en su encarnación como Vikata y Shesha, la serpiente divina, en su encarnación como Vighnaraja.Krishan, p. 49. Mohotkata usa un león, Mayūreśvara usa un pavo real, Dhumraketu usa un caballo y Gajanana usa un ratón en las cuatro encarnaciones de Ganesha enumeradas en el Ganesha Purana. La representación jainista de Ganesha muestra su vájana como un ratón, elefante, tortuga, cordero o pavo real. * Krishan, pp. 48–49. * Bailey (1995), p. 348. Para la hsitoria del Ganesha Purana deMayūreśvara con la montura de pavo real(GP I.84.2–3) * Maruti Nandan Tiwari y Kamal Giri, "Images of Gaṇeśa In Jainism", en: Brown, pp.101–102. Ganesha suele mostrarse montando o atendido por un ratón, musaraña o rata. * Nagar. Preface. * Martin-Dubost, pp. 231–244. Martin-Dubost dice que la rata comenzó a aparecer como vehículo principal en las esculturas de Ganesha en India central y occidental durante el siglo VII; la rata siempre se ha situado cerca de sus pies.Ver nota en la figura 43 en: Martin-Dubost, p. 144. El ratón como montura aparece por primera vez en fuentes escritas en el Matsya Purana y posteriormente en el Brahmananda Purana y Ganesha Purana, donde Ganesha lo usa como vehículo en su última encarnación.Citas a Matsya Purana 260.54, Brahmananda Purana Lalitamahatmya XXVII, y Ganesha Purana 2.134–136 son proporcionadas `por: Martin-Dubost, p. 231. El Ganapati Atharvashirsa incluye un verso de meditación en el que describe un ratón apareciendo en su bandera.Martin-Dubost, p. 232. Los nombres Mūṣakavāhana (montura ratón) y Ākhuketana (estandarte rata) aparecen en el Ganesha Sahasranama.Para el Mūṣakavāhana, ver v. 6. Para Ākhuketana, ver v. 67. In: Gaṇeśasahasranāmastotram: mūla evaṁ srībhāskararāyakṛta ‘khadyota’ vārtika sahita. Prācya Prakāśana: Vārāṇasī, 1991). Texto original con un comentario de Bhāskararāya en sánscrito. El ratón es interpretado de muchas maneras. Según Grimes: "Muchos, si no todos los que interpretan el ratón de Ganapati, lo hacen negativamente: simboliza tamoguna así como el deseo".Para una crítica de las distintas interpretaciones y citas, ver: Grimes (1995), p. 86. En esta línea, Michael Wilcockson dice que simboliza a aquellos que desean superar los deseos y ser menos egoístas.A Student's Guide to AS Religious Studies for the OCR Specification, por Michael Wilcockson, pg.117 Krishan señala que la rata es destructiva y un peligro para los cultivos. La palabra sánscrita mūṣaka (ratón) deriva de la raíz mūṣ (robar). Era esencial someter a la rata como plaga destructiva, un tipo de vighna (impedimento) que necesitaba superarse. Según esta teoría, mostrar a Ganesha como ama de la rata demuestra su función como Vigneshvara (Señor de obstáculos) y prueba su posible función como grāma-devatā (Deidad del pueblo) popular que luego ganó importancia.Krishan pp. 49–50. Martin-Dubost señala que la visión de la rata es un símbolo sugiriendo que Ganesha, como el gato, penetra incluso en los lugares más recónditos. * Martin-Dubost, p. 231. * Rocher, Ludo. "Gaṇeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature", en: Brown (1991), p. 73. Para menciones de la interpretación que "la rata es el animal que encuentra su camino a todo lugar,'" Rasgos Eliminador de obstáculos thumb|300px|Heramba-Ganesha con su consorte, s. XVIII, Nepal. Ganesha es Vighneshvara, Vighnvaraja o VIghnaharta (Marathi), el señor de obstáculos, tanto de tipo material como espiritual."Señor de la eliminación de obstáculos", un nombre común aparece en Gaṇeśa: Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings de Courtright. Para los nombres sánscritos equivalentes Vighneśvara y Vighnarāja, ver: Courtright, p. 136. Es popularmente adorado como eliminador de obstáculos, aunque tradicionalmente también los sitúa en el camino de aquellos que necesitan ser probados. Paul Courtright dice que "su tarea en el esquema divino de cosas, su dharma, es situar y eliminar obstáculos. Es su territorio particular, la razón para su creación".Courtright, p. 136. Krishan señala que algunos de los nombres de Ganesha señalan matices de múltiples funciones que han evolucionado con el tiempo. Dhavalikar adscribe la rápida ascensión de Ganesha en el panteón hindú, y la emergencia de los Ganapatyas, a este cambio en el énfasis de vighnakartā (Creador de obstáculos) a vighnahartā (evitador de obstáculos).Para las opiniones de Dhavilkar sobre la función cambiante de Ganesha, ver havalikar, M. K. "Gaṇeśa: Myth and reality" en Brown, 1991, pp. 49 Sin embargo, ambas funciones siguen siendo vitales para su personaje.Brown, p. 6. Buddhi (Conocimiento) Ganesha se considera el señor de las letras y el aprendizaje.Nagar, p. 5. En sánscrito, la palabra buddhi es un nombre femenino que puede traducirse como inteligencia, sabiduría o intelecto. El concepto de buddhi está intimamente asociado con la personalidad de Ganesha, especialmente en el periodo puránico, cuando muchas historias recalcan su ingenio y amor por la inteligencia. Uno de los nombres de Ganesha en el Ganesha Purana y el Ganesha Sahasranama es Buddhipriya.Ganesha Purana I.46, v. 5 de las sección del Ganesha Sahasranama en GP-1993, edición Sharma. Aparece en el verso 10 de la versión como se proporciona en el comentario de Bhaskararaya. Este nombre también aparece en la lista de 21 nombres al final del Ganesha Sahasranama que Ganesha dice que son especialmente importante.Sharma edition, GP-1993 I.46, versos 204–206. La edición Bailey usa un texto alternativo, y donde Sharma lee Buddhipriya, Bailey traduce Otorgador-de-lakhs. La palabra priya puede significar "aficionado de", y en el contexto marital puede significar "amante" o "esposo",Practical Sanskrit Dictionary porArthur Anthony McDonell; p.187 (priya); Publicado en 2004; Motilal Banarsidass Publ; ISBN: 81-208-2000-2 por lo que su nombre puede significar "aficionado de la inteligencia" o "esposo de Buddhi".Krishan 1999; pp. 60–70 discute Ganesha como "Esposo de Buddhi". Om thumb|300px|Joya Om (Devanagari) de Ganesha Ganesha se identifica con el mantra hindú Om. El término oṃkārasvarūpa (Om en su forma), cuando está identificado con Ganesha, se refiere a la noción de que personifica el sonido primitivo.Grimes, p. 77. El Ganapati Atharvashirsa atestigua esta asociación. Chinmayananda traduce el pasaje relevante de la siguiente manera: Algunos devotos ven similitudes entre la forma del cuerpo de Ganesha en la iconografía y la forma de Om en la Devanāgarī y Tamil.Para ejemplos de ambos, ver: Grimes, pp. 79–80. Primer chakra Según el Kundalini yoga, Ganesha reside en el primer chakra, llamado Muladhara (mūlādhāra). Mula significa "original, principal"; adhara significa "base, cimiento". El chakra muladhara es el principio en la que descansa la manifestación o expansión hacia el exterior de la fuerza divina primordial.Tantra Unveiled: Seducing the Forces of Matter & Spirit By Rajmani Tigunait; Contributor Deborah Willoughby; Publicado en 1999; Himalayan Institute Press; p. 83; ISBN: 0-89389-158-4 Esta asociación también se atestigua en el Ganapati Atharvashirsa. Courtright traduce este pasaje de la siguiente manera: "Habitas continuamente en el plexo sacro en la base de la columna cakra".Translation. Courtright, p. 253. Por lo tanto, Ganesha tiene una morada permanente en cada ser en el Muladhara. Ganesha sostiene, apoya y guía a los demás chakras, de este modo "gobierna las fuerzas que impulsan la rueda de la vida". Familia y consortes thumb|300px|Parvati y Shiva bañando a Ganesha, miniatura Kangra, siglo XVIII, Museo Allahbad, Nueva Delhi.Esta obra está reproducida y descrita por Martin-Dubost (1997), p. 51, que la describe de la siguiente manera: "Esta miniatura cuadrada nos muestra en un paisaje del Himalaya al dios Śiva derramando dulcemente agua de su kamaṇḍalu en la cabeza del bebé Gaṇeśa. Sentada cómodamente en el prado, Pārvatī equilibra al bebé Gaņeśa con su mano izquierda con cuatro brazos con el cuerpo rojo y desnudo, adornado solo con joyas, pequeñas tobilleras y una cadena dorada en torno a su estómago, un collar de perlas, pulseras y braceletes". Aunque popularmente se considera que Ganesha es el hijo de Shiva y Parvati, los mitos puránicos dan distintas versiones sobre su nacimiento. * Nagar, pp. 7–14. Para un resumen de las variantes puránicas de sus historias de nacimiento. * Martin-Dubost, pp. 41–82. Capítulo 2, "Stories of Birth According to the Purāṇas". En algunos fue creado por Parvati,Shiva Purana IV. 17.47–57. Matsya Purana 154.547. en otros fue creado por Shiva y Parvati,Varāha Purana 23.18–59. en otro apareció misteriosamente y fue descubierto por Shiva y ParvatiPara el resumen del Brahmavaivarta Purana, Ganesha Khanda, 10.8–37, ver: Nagar, pp. 11–13. o nació de una diosa de cabeza de elefante llamada Malini después de que se bebiera el agua del baño de Parvati que había sido arrojada al río. La familia incluye su hermano, el dios de la guerra, Karttikeya, que también es llamado Skanda o Murugan.Para un resumen de los distintos nombres de Skanda, ver: Thapan, p. 300. Las diferencias regionales dictan el orden de sus nacimientos. En el norte de la India, se dice generalmente que Skanda es el mayor, mientras que en el sur, Ganesha es el primogénito.Khokar and Saraswati, p.4. En el norte de la India, Skanda era una importante deidad marcial de en torno al 500 a.C.-600 d.C., tras lo cual su culto se redujo significativamente. Conforme el culto a Skanda descendía, el de Ganesha aumentaba. Varias historias cuentan la rivalidad fraternal entre ellos,Brown, p. 4, 79. pudiendo reflejar las tensiones entre las sectas.Gupta, p. 38. El estado marital de Ganesha, tema de una considerable crítica académica, varía ampliamente en las historias mitológicas.Para una crítica, ver: Cohen, Lawrence. "The Wives of Gaṇeśa". Brown, pp. 115–140 Un patrón de mitos identifica a Ganesha como un brahmachari soltero. * Getty, 1936, pp. 33. "Según una tradición antigua, Gaṇeśa era un Brahmacārin, es decir, una deidad no casada; pero la leyenda le dio dos consortes, las personificaciones de la Sabiduría (Buddhi) y el Éxito (Siddhi)". * Krishan, 1999, pp. 63. "... en el smārta o creencias religiosas tradicionales ortodoxas, Gaṇeśa es un soltero o brahmacārī" Esta visión es común en el sur de la India y en partes del norte.Para la discusión sobre el celibato de Ganesha, ver: Cohen, Lawrence, "The Wives of Gaṇeśa", en: Brown, 1991, pp. 126–129. Otro patrón lo asocia con los conceptos de Buddhi (intelecto), Siddhi (poder espiritual) y Riddhi (prosperidad); estas cualidades se personifican a veces como diosas, diciéndose que son esposas de Ganesha.Para una crítica de las asociaciones con Buddhi, Siddhi, Riddhi, y otros personajes, y la afirmación "En resumen, las esposas de Gaṇeśa son la personificación de sus poderes, manifestando sus rasgos funcionales...", ver Krishan, 1999, pp. 62. También se le puede representar con una sola consorte o una sirviente sin nombre (sánscrito: daşi)Para una sola consorte, o daşi (sirviente) no nombrado, ver: Cohen, Lawrence, "The Wives of Gaṇeśa", en: Brown, 1991, pp. 115.. Otro patrón conecta a Ganesha con la diosa de la cultura y las artes, Sarasvati o Śarda (particularmente en Maharashtra).Para las asociaciones con Śarda y Sarasvati y la identificación de esas diosas entre sí, ver: Cohen, Lawrence, "The Wives of Gaṇeśa", en: Brown, 1991, pp. 131–132. También se asocia con la diosa de la suerte y prosperidad, Laksmí.Para las asociaciones con Laksmí: Cohen, Lawrence, "The Wives of Gaṇeśa", en: Brown, 1991, pp. 132–135. Otro patrón, principalmente prevalente en la región de Bengala, une a Ganesha con el bananero, Kala Bo.Para la discusión del Kala Bou, ver: Cohen, Lawrence, "The Wives of Gaṇeśa", en: Brown, 1991, pp. 124–125. El Shiva Purana dice que Ganesha engendró dos hijos: Ksema (prosperidad) y Lābha (Beneficio). En las variantes del norte de la India de su historia, se dice que los hijos son Śubha (favorabilidad) y Lābha..Para las afirmaciones con respecto a los hijos, ver: Cohen, Lawrence, "The Wives of Gaṇeśa", en: Brown, 1991, pp. 130. La película hindú de 1975 Jai Santoshi Maa muestra a Ganesha casado con Biddhi y Siddhi y teniendo una hija llamada Santoshi Ma, la diosa de la satisfacción. Esta historia no tiene base puránica, pero Anita Raina Thapan y Lawrence Cohen citan el culto de Santoshi Ma como prueba de la continua evolución de Ganesha como deidad popular. * Cohen, Lawrence. "The Wives of Gaṇeśa". Brown, pp. 130. * Thapan, pp. 15–16, 230, 239, 242, 251. Culto y festivales thumb|300px|Celebraciones de Ganesha por la comunidad tamil en París, Francia. Ganesha es venerado en muchas ocasiones religiosas y seculares, especialmente al comienzo de empresas como comprar un vehículo o comenzar un negocio.Krishan pp.1–3 K.N. Somayaji dice: "difícilmente puede haber un hogar en la India que no albergue un ídolo de Ganapati. ...Ganapati, siendo la deidad más popular de la India, es adorada por casi todas las castas y en todas las partes del país".K.N. Somayaji, Concept of Ganesha, p.1 como se cita en Krishan pp.2–3 Los devotos creen que si Ganesha es propicio, garantiza el éxito, prosperidad y protección contra la adversidad.Krishan p.38 Ganesha es una deidad no sectaria. Los hindúes de todas las denominaciones lo invocan al comienzo de las oraciones, empresas importantes y ceremonias religiosas.Para el culto de Ganesha por "seguidores de todas las sectas y denominaciones, shivaístas, visnuístas, budistas y jainistas", ver Krishan, 1981–1982, pp. 285 Los bailarines y músicos, particularmente en el sur de la India, comienzan sus actuaciones artísticas como la danza Bharatnatyam con la oración a Ganesha. Se suelen usar los mantras como Om Shri Gaṇeshāya Namah (Om, saludos al ilustre Ganesha). Uno de los mantras más famosos asociados con Ganesha es Om Gaṃ Ganapataye Namah (Om, Gam, Saludo al señor de huestes).Grimes p.27 Los devotos le ofrecen a Ganesha dulces como modaka y bolitas dulces llamadas laddus. El término modaka se aplica a todas las variedades regionales de tartas y dulces ofrecidos a Ganesha. Martin-Dubost, p. 204. Se le suele mostrar llevando un cuenco con dulces, llamado modakapātra..Martin-Dubost, p. 204. Por su identificación con el color rojo, suele venerarsele con pasta de sándalo roja (raktachandana) o flores rojas.Martin-Dubost, p. 369. En su culto también se usa la hierba Dūrvā (Cynodon dactylon) y otros materiales.Martin-Dubost, pp. 95–99. Los festivales asociados con Ganesha son Ganesh Chaturthi o Vināyaka chaturthī en el śuklapakṣa (Cuarto día del de la luna creciente) en el mes de Bhadrapada (agosto/septiembre) y el Ganesh Jayanti (Cumpleaños de Ganesha) celebrado en el cathurthī del śuklapakṣa (Cuarto día de la Luna creciente) en el mes de magha (Enero/Febrero).Thapan p.215 Ganesha Chaturthi thumb|Festividades callejeras en Hyderabad, India. durante el festival de Ganesha Chaturthi. Durante diez días se realiza un festival anual a Ganesha, que comienza en Ganesha Chaturthi, que suele caer a finales de agosto o comienzos de septiembre.Para el cuarto día de la quincena en Māgha dedicado a Ganesa (Gaṇeśa-caturthī), ver: Bhattacharyya, B., "Festivals and Sacred Days", in: Bhattacharyya, volume IV, p. 483. El festival comienza con la gente trayendo ídolos de arcilla de Ganesha, simbolizando la visita de Ganesha. El festival culmina el día de Ananta Chaturdashi, cuando los ídolos (murtis) se sumergen en en cuerpo de agua más adecuado.The Experience of Hinduism: Essays on Religion in Maharashtra; Editado por Eleanor Zelliot, Maxine Berntsen, pp.76–94 ("The Ganesh Festival in Maharashtra: Some Observations" by Paul B. Courtright); Publicado en 1988; SUNY Press; ISBN: 0-88706-664-X Algunas familias tienen una tradición de inmersión en el segundo, tercer, quinto o séptimo día. En 1893, Lokmanya Tilak transformó sus celebraciones privadas a Ganesha de este festival anual de Ganesha en un suceso público.Metcalf and Metcalf, p. 150. LO hizo para "superar la brecha entre los brahmines y los no brahmines y encontrar un contexto apropiado en el que construir unas nuevas raíces que los unan" en sus esfuerzos nacionalistas contra los británicos en Maharastra. * Brown (1992), p. 9. * Thapan, p. 225. Para la función de Tilak en convertir los festivales familiares privados en eventos públicos en apoyo del nacionalismo indio. Por el amplio atractivo de Ganesha como "dios de todos", Tilak lo eligió como un punto de reunión para la protesta india contra el gobierno inglés. * Momin, A. R., The Legacy Of G. S. Ghurye: A Centennial Festschrift, p. 95. * Brown (1991), p. 9. Para el atractivo de Ganesha como "el dios de todos" como motivación para Tilak. Tilak fue el primero en instalar grandes imágenes públicas de Ganesha en pabellones, estableció la práctica de sumergir todas las imágenes públicas en el décimo día.Para Tilak como el primer uso de grandes imágenes públicas en maṇḍapas (pabellones o tiendas), ver: Thapan, p. 225. Hoy, los hindús de toda la India celebran el festival Ganapati con gran fervor, aunque es más popular en el estado de Maharastra.Para Ganesh Chaturthi como el festival más popular en Maharashtra, ver: Thapan, p. 226."Gaṇeśa in a Regional Setting". Courtright, pp. 202–247. El festival también asume grandes proporciones en Bombay, Pune y en el cinturón circundante de templos Ashtavinayaka. Templos thumb|Ashtavinayak y un Om en medio.Courtright, pp. 212–213. En los templos hindúes, Ganesha es representado de varias maneras: como un acólito o deidad subordinada (pãrśva-devatã); como una deidad relacionada a la deidad principal (parivāra-devatã); o como la principal deidad del templo (pradhāna), tratado de manera similar a los mayores dioses del panteón hindú.Krishan p.92 Como dios de las transiciones, se sitúa en las puertas de muchos templos hindúes para alejar al indigno, que es análogo a su rol como portero de Parvati.Brown p.3 Además, varios santuarios están dedicados al propio Ganesha, del que el Ashtavinayak (Sanscrito: अष्टविनायक; aṣṭavināyaka; lit. "ocho (Santuarios) Ganesha") en Maharastra es particularmente conocido. Situado en un radio de 100 kilómetros de la ciudad de Pune, cada uno de los ocho santuarios celebra una forma particular de Ganapati, completa con su propia historia y leyenda.Grimes, pp. 110–112 Los ocho santuarios son: Morgaon, Siddhatek, Pali, Mahad, Theur, Lenyadri, Ozar y Ranjangaon. Hay muchos otros templos importantes de Ganesha en los siguientes lugares: Wai en Maharastra; Ujjain en Madhya Pradesh; Jodhpur, Nagaur y Raipur (Pali) en Rajasthan; Baidyanath en Bihar; Baroda, los templos Dholaka y Valsad Gujarat y Dhundiraj en Varanasi, Uttar Pradesh. Los importantes templos de Ganesha en el sur de la India son: Kanipakam en Chittoor; el templo Jambukeśvara en Tiruchirapalli; en Rameshvaram y Suchindram en Tamil Nadu; en Malliyur, Kottarakara, Pazhavangadi, Kasargod en Kerala, Hampi y Idagunji en Karnataka; y Bhadrachalam en Andhra Pradesh.Krishan pp. 91–92 T. A. Gopinatha señala "todo pueblo por pequeño que sea tiene su propia imagen de Vighneśvara (Vigneshvara) con o sin templo para albergarla. En las entradas de pueblos y fuertes, bajo árboles pīpaḹa (higuera sagrada)...en un nicho...en templos de Visnú así como de Śiva (Shiva) y también en santuarios separados especialmente construidos en templos de Śiva...se ve invariablemente la figura de Vighneśvara".T.A. Gopinatha; Elements of Hindu Iconography, pp 47–48 como se cita en Krishan p.2 También se han construido templos de Ganesha fuera de la India, incluyendo el sudeste asiático, Nepal (incluyendo los cuatro santuarios Vinayaka en el valle del Katmandú)Krishan pp.147–158 y en varios países occidentales. Aumento de la importancia Primera aparición thumb|300px|Escultura de Ganesha del siglo VII-VIII de la dinastía Cham, Vietnam. Se acepta generalmente que la forma simbólica e identidad de Ganesha, en su forma clásica, ocurrió entre los siglos IV-V d.C. Shanti Lal Nagar dice que la imagen icónica más antigua conocida está en el nicho del templo de Shiva en Bhumra, que se ha datado del periodo Gupta.Nagar, p. 4. Su culto independiente fue bien estaba bien establecido para el siglo X. Narain resume la falta de pruebas sobre la historia de Ganesha previa al siglo V de la siguiente manera: La prueba para un Ganesha más antiguo, sugiere Narain, puede residir fuera de las tradiciones brahmánicas y sánscriticas, o fuera de las fronteras geoculturales de la India. Ganesha aparece en China en el siglo VI, afirma Brown, y sus imágenes artísticas en la configuración del templo como "eliminador de obstáculos" en Asia del sur aparecen en torno al 400 d.C. Él es, afirma Bailey, reconocido como el hijo de la diosa Parvati e integrado en la teología shivaísta en los primeros siglos de la era común. Posibles influencias Courtright critica varias teorías especulativas sobre la historia antigua de Ganesha, incluyendo supuestas tradiciones tribales y cultos animales, y las desecha todas de la siguiente manera:Courtright, pp. 10–11. thumb|300px|Ganesha adorado en las fiestas Durgá Puyá en Colonia, Alemania. El libro de Thapan sobre el desarrollo de Ganesha dedica un capítulo a las especulaciones sobre la funciones que tenían los elefantes en la antigua India, pero concluye que "aunque para el siglo segundo d.C. existe la forma yaksa de cabeza de elefante no puede presumirse que represente a Gaṇapati-Vināyaka. No hay pruebas de una deidad con este nombre teniendo un elefante o forma de cabeza de elefante en una fase tan temprana. Gaṇapati-Vināyaka aún tenía que hacer su aparición".Thapan, p. 75. Algunos han señalado las raíces del culto de Ganesha, datando hasta el 3000 a.C.,Point of Origin: Gobekli Tepe and the Spiritual Matrix for the World’s Cosmologies, p. 51, Laird Scranton, Inner Traditions desde la época de la civilización del valle del Indo.Horns, Tusks, and Flippers: The Evolution of Hoofed Mammals p.179 JHU Press En 1993, se descubrió una representación en una placa metálica de una figura con cabeza de elefante, interpretada como Ganesha en la provincia de Lorestan, Irán, datando del 1200 a.C. "Loving Ganeśa: Hinduism's Endearing Elephant-faced God", por Subramuniya, p. 268 Las primeras imágenes de terracotta de Ganesha son del siglo I d.C., encontradas en Ter, Pal, Verrapuram y Chandraketugarh. Estas figuras son pequeñas, con cabezas de elefante, dos brazos y físico rechoncho.Kumar, Ajit, 2007. "A Unique Early Historic Terracotta Ganesa Image from Pal" in Kala, The Journal of Indian Art History Congress, Vol XI. (2006-2007), pp. 89-91 Los iconos más antiguos de Ganesha en piedra se tallaron en Mathura durante la época Kushan (siglos II-III d.C.). Una teoría del origen de Ganesha es que ganó gradualmente importancia en relación con los cuatro Vinayakas (Vināyakas). En la mitología hindú, los Vināyakas * Passim. Thapan. * Rocher, Ludo. "Gaņeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature". Brown, pp. 70–72. son un grupo de cuatro demonios problemáticos que creaban obstáculos y dificultades,Aitareya Brāhmana, I, 21. pero que eran sosegados fácilmente.Bhandarkar. Vaisnavism, Saivism and other Minor Sects. pp. 147–48. El nombre Vināyaka es un nombre común para Ganesha tanto en los Puranas como en los tantras budistas. Krishan es uno de los académicos que acepta esta visión, afirmando llanamente de Ganesha que "él no es un dios védico. Su origen puede trazarse a los cuatro Vināyakas, espíritus malvados, del Mānavagŗhyasūtra (siglos VII-IV a.C.) que causan varios tipos de mal y sufrimiento".Krishan, p. vii. Las representaciones de figuras humanas de cabeza de elefante, que algunos identifican con Ganesha, aparecen en el arte indio y en las monedas ya en el siglo II.Para una discusión de la representación temprana de las figuras con cabeza de elefante en el arte, ver Krishan, 1981–1982, 287–290 o Krishna, 1985, pp. 31–32 Según Ellawala, el Ganesha con cabeza de elefante como señor de los Ganas era conocido para la gente de Sri Lanka en la época pre-cristiana antigua. Literatura védica y épica thumb|300px|Manuscrito de Rajastán del siglo XVI del Majabhárata mostrando a Vyasa narrando el Majabhárata a Ganesha, que sirve como escriba. El título "Líder de los grupos" (sánscrito: ganapati) aparece dos veces en el Rigveda, pero en ningún caso se refiere al Ganesha moderno. El término aparece en RV 2.23.1 como un título para Brahmanaspati, según los comentaristas.Wilson, H. H. Ŗgveda Saṃhitā. Texto sánscrito, traducción, notas e índice de los versos en inglés. Parimal Sanskrit Series No. 45. Volume II: Maṇḍalas 2, 3, 4, 5. Second Revised Edition; Edited and Revised by Ravi Prakash Arya and K. L. Joshi. (Parimal Publications: Delhi, 2001). (Vol. II); ISBN: 81-7110-138-0 (Set). RV 2.23.1 (2222) gaṇānāṃ tvā gaṇapatiṃ havāmahe kaviṃ kavīnāmupamaśravastamam | 2.23.1; "Invocamos al Brahmaṇaspati, líder jefe de las bandas (celestiales); un sabio de sabios". Mientras este verso se refiere indudablemente a Brahmanaspati, fue posteriormente adoptado para el culto de Ganesha y aún sigue usándose. * Nagar, p. 3. * Rao, p. 1. Rechazando cualquier afirmación de que este pasaje es prueba de Ganesha en el Rigveda, Ludo Rocher dice que "claramente menciona a Brhaspati -quien es la deidad del himno - y tan solo a Brhaspati".Rocher, Ludo. "Gaņeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature". Brown, p. 69. Bṛhaspati es un nombre alternativo para Brahamanaspati. Igualmente claro, el segundo pasaje (RV 10.112.9) se refiere a Indra,Rocher, Ludo. "Gaņeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature". Brown, pp. 69–70. quien recibe el epíteto "ganapati", traducido como "Señor de las compañías (de los Maruts")".Wilson, H. H. Ŗgveda Saṃhitā. Sanskrit text, English translation, notes, and index of verses. Parimal Sanskrit Series No. 45. Volume IV: Maṇḍalas 9, 10. Second Revised Edition; Edited and Revised by Ravi Prakash Arya and K. L. Joshi. (Parimal Publications: Delhi, 2001). (Vol. IV); ISBN: 81-7110-138-0 (Set). RV 10.112.9 (10092) ni ṣu sīda gaṇapate gaṇeṣu tvāmāhurvipratamaṃ kavīnām}}; "Lord of the companies (of the Maruts), sit down among the companies (of the worshippers), they call you the most sage of sages". Sin embargo, Rocher señala que la literatura Ganapatya más reciente suele citar los versos rigvédicos para dar respetabilidad védica a Ganesha.Para el uso de los versos del Rigveda en la literatura Ganapatya reciente, ver Rocher, Ludo. "Gaņeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature" in Brown, 1991, pp. 70 Dos versos en textos pertenecientes al Yajurveda negro, Maitrāyaṇīya Saṃhitā (2.9.1)The verse : "tát karāţāya vidmahe | hastimukhāya dhîmahi | tán no dántî pracodáyāt||" y Taittirīya Āraṇyaka (10.1)The verse: "tát púruṣâya vidmahe vakratuṇḍāya dhîmahi| tán no dántî pracodáyāt||", aclaman a una deidad como "el del colmillo" Dantih", "cara-elefante" (Hastimukha) y "con una trompa curvada" (Vakratunda). Estos nombres son sugerentes de Ganesha, y el comentarista del siglo XIV, Sayana, establece explícitamente esta identificación.Para el texto del Maitrāyaṇīya Saṃhita 2.9.1 y Taittirīya Āraṇyaka 10.1 y la identificación con Sāyaṇa en su comentario sobre el āraṇyaka, ver: Rocher, Ludo, "Gaņeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature" en Brown, 1991, pp. 70. La descripción de Dantin, poseyendo una trompa retorcida (yakratunda) y sosteniendo una mazorca de maíz, una caña de azúcar y un garroteTaittiriya Aranyaka, X, 1, 5. es tan característico del Ganapati puránico que Heras dice "No podemos resistirnos a aceptar su identificación completa con este Dantin védico".Heras, p. 28. Sin embargo, Krishan considera estos himnos como añadidos post-védicos. * Krishan, 1981–1982,pp. 290 * Krishan, 1999, pp. 12–15. Para los argumentos documentando la interpolación en el Maitrāyaṇīya Saṃhitā Thapan informa que estos pasajes son "generalmente considerados como habiendo sido interpolados". Dhavalikar dice: "Se ha probado que las menciones a la deidad de cabeza de elefante en el Maitrāyaṇī Saṃhitā son interpolaciones muy tardías y por lo tanto no son muy útiles para determinar la formación temprana de la deidad". * Thapan, p. 101. Para la interpolación en el Maitrāyaṇīya Saṃhitā y Taittirīya Āraṇyaka. * Dhavalikar, M. K. "Gaṇeśa: Myth and reality" en Brown, 1991, pp. 56–57. Para la opiniones de Dhavilkar sobre Ganesha en la literatura antigua. Ganesha no aparece en la literatura épica india que data del periodo védico. Una interpolación tardía al poema védico Majabhárata dice que el sabio Vyasa (Vyāsa) le pidió a Ganesha servir como su escriba para transcribir el poema como le dictara. Ganesha aceptó pero solo con la condición de que Vyasa recitara el poema sin interrupción, es decir, sin pausa. El sabio aceptó, pero descubrió que para poder descansar necesitaba recitar pasajes muy complejos para que Ganesha tuviera que pedir aclaraciones. Los editores de la edición crítica del Majabhárata Rocher, Ludo "Ganesa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature". Brown, pp. 71–72.no aceptan esta historia como parte del texto original, en el que la historia de veinte líneas es relegada a una nota al pie en un apéndice.Mahābhārata Vol. 1 Part 2. Critical edition, p. 884. La historia de Ganesha actuando como escriba solo ocurre en 37 de los 59 manuscritos consultados durante la preparación de la edición crítica.Para una afirmación de que "Cincuenta y nueve manuscritos del Ādiparvan fueron consultados para la reconstrucción de la edición crítica. La historia de Gaṇeśa actuando como el escriba para escribir el Majabhárata ocurre en 37 manuscritos", ver Krishan, 1999, pp. 31, nota 4. La asociación de Ganesha con la agilidad mental y el aprendizaje es una de las razones por la que se muestra como escriba del dictado de Vyasa para el Majabhárata en esta interpolación.Brown, p. 4. Richard L. Brown data la historia en el siglo VII, y MOriz Winternitz concluye que era conocido tan pronto como c. 900, pero no se añadió al Majabhárata hasta 150 años después. Winternitz también señala un rasgo distintivo en los manuscritos del Majabhárata del sur de la India en su omisión de la leyenda de Ganesha.Winternitz, Moriz. "Gaṇeśa in the Mahābhārata". Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland (1898:382). Cita proporcionada por Rocher, Ludo. "Gaņeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature". Brown, p. 80. El término vināyaka se encuentra en algunas recensiones del Śāntiparva y Anuśāsanaparva que se consideran interpolaciones.Para interpolaciones del término vināyaka ver: Krishan, 1999, pp. 29. Se cree que una mención al Vighnakartṛīṇām ("Creador de obstáculos") en Vanaparya se trata de una interpolación y no aparece en la edición crítica.Para la mención al Vighnakartṛīṇām y traducción como "Creador de obstáculos", ver Krishan, 1999, pp. 29. Periodo puránico thumb|300px|Pintura de Ganesha de estilo tanjore. Las historias de Ganesha suelen ocurrir en el corpus puránico. Brown señala que mientras los puranas "desafían el orden cronológico preciso", las narraciones más detalladas de la vida de Ganeshaestán en los textos tardíos, c. 600-1300.Brown, p. 183. Yuvraj Krishan dice que los mitos puránicos sobre el nacimiento de Ganesha y cómo adquirió una cabez ade elefante están en los puranas posteriores, que se compusieron del c. 600 en adelante. Desarrolla la materia para decir que las menciones a Ganesha en puranas anteriores, como el Vayu y Brahmanda Puranas, son interpolaciones posteriores realizadas durante los siglos VII a X.Krishan, p. 103. En un estudio del aumento de importancia de Ganesha en la literatura sánscrita, Ludo Rocher señala que:Rocher, Ludo. "Gaṇeśa's Rise to Prominence in Sanskrit Literature". Brown, p. 73. El aumento de importancia de Ganesha fue codificado en el siglo IX, cuando fue formalmente incluido como una de las cinco deidades principales del smartismo. El filósofo del siglo IX, Adi Shankara, popularizó el sistema de "veneración de las cinco formas" (Panchayatana puja) entre los brahmanes ortodoxos de la tradición smarta. * Courtright, p. 163. Para la datación del pañcāyatana pūjā y su conexión con los brahmanes Smārta. * Bhattacharyya, S., "Indian Hymnology", en: Bhattacharyya (1956), volumen IV, p. 470. Para las "cinco" divinidades (pañcādevatā) convirtiéndose en "las deidades principales" en general, y su enumeración como Shiva, Shakti, Visnú, Suria y Ganesha. Esta práctica de culto invoca a las cinco deidades: Ganesha, Visnú, Shiva, Devi y Suria. * Grimes, p. 162. * Pal, p. ix. Adi Shankara instituyó la tradición principalmente para unir las principales deidades de estas cinco sectas principales en un rango equivalente. Esto formalizó la función de Ganesha como deidad complementaria. Escrituras thumb|300px|Estatua de Ganesha de un templo Prambanan del siglo IX, Java, Indonesia. Una vez que Ganesha fue aceptado como una de las cinco principales deidades del brahmanismo, algunos brahmanes eligieron a Ganesha como su deidad principal. Desarrollaron la tradición Ganapatya, como se ve en el Ganesha Purana y el Mudgala Purana.Thapan, pp. 196–197.Alude al pañcāyatana en la tradición Smārta y la relación del Ganesha Purana y el Mudgala Purana con él. La fecha de la composición para el Ganesha Purana y el Mudgala Purana - y su datación relativa entre sí - ha desencadenado un debate académico. Ambas obras fueron desarrolladas con el tiempo y contienen capas de distintas épocas. La crítica de Anita Thapan comenta sobre la datación y proporciona su propia juicio: "Parece probable que el núcleo del Ganesha Purana apareció en torno a los siglos XII y XIII", dice, "pero fueron interpolados posteriormente".Para una crítica de las principales diferencias de opinión entre académicos sobre la datación, ver: Thapan, pp. 30–33. Lawrence W. Preston considera que la fecha más razonable para el Ganesha Purana era entre el 1100 y el 1400, que coincide con la edad aparente de los lugares sagrados mencionados por el texto.Preston, Lawrence W., "Subregional Religious Centers in the History of Maharashtra: The Sites Sacred to Gaṇeśa", in: N. K. Wagle, ed., Images of Maharashtra: A Regional Profile of India. p.103. R.C. Hazra sugiere que el Mudgala Purana es más antiguo que el Ganesha Purana, que data entre el 1100 y 1400.R.C. Hazra, "The Gaṇeśa Purāṇa", Journal of the Ganganatha Jha Research Institute (1951);79–99. Sin embargo, Phyllis Granoff descubre problemas con esta datación relativa y concluye que el Mudgala Purana era el último de los textos filosóficos relacionados con Ganesha. Basa su razonamiento en el hecho de que, entre otras pruebas internas, el Mudgala Purana menciona específicalmente al Ganesha Purana como uno de los cuatro Puranas (el Brahma, el Brahmanda, el Ganesha y el Mudgala Purana) que tratan en extensión con Ganesha.Phyllis Granoff, "Gaṇeśa as Metaphor", en Brown, pp. 94–95, note 2. Mientras que la base del texto debe ser antigua, fue interpolado hasta los siglos XVII y XVIII conforme la adoración de Ganapati se volvió más importante en ciertas regiones.Thapan, pp. 30–33. Otra escritura muy valorada, el Ganapati Atharvashirsa, probablemente fue compuesta durante los siglos XVI y XVII.Courtright, p. 252. El Ganesha Sahasranama es parte de la literatura puránica y es una letanía de miles de nombres y atributos de Ganesha. Cada nombre en el sahasranama transmite un significado diferente y simboliza un aspecto distinto de Ganesha. Las versiones del Ganesha Sahasranama se encuentran en el Ganesha Purana. Uno de los textos sánscritos más importantes, que disfruta de autoridad en la tradición Ganapatya, afirma John Grimes, es el Ganapati Atharvashirsa. Más allá de la India y el hinduísmo thumb|300px|"Ganesh bailando. Tíbet central. Comienzo del siglo XV. Colores en lana. Altura: 68 centímetros".Esta obra y su descripción se muestran en Pal, p. 125. Esta forma también se conoce como Maharakta ("El gran rojo").Para una representación de esta forma identificada como Maharakta, ver Pal, p. 130. Los contactos comerciales y culturales extendieron la influencia de la India en el Oeste y Sudeste asiático. Ganesha es una de las distintas deidades hindúes que ha alcanzado tierras extranjeras.Nagar, p. 175. Ganesha fue venerado particularmente por comerciantes que viajaron fuera de la India en sus empresas comerciales.Nagar, p. 174. Desde aproximadamente el siglo X en adelante, las nuevas redes de intercambios desarrolladas incluyeron la formación de gremios de comercio y un resurgimiento de la circulación de dinero. Durante esta época, Ganesha se convirtió en la principal deidad asociada con los comerciantes.Thapan, p. 170. La inscripción más antigua invocando a Ganesha antes que cualquier otra deidad se asocia con la comunidad mercante.Thapan, p. 152. Los hindúes migraron al sudeste asiático marítimo y tomaron su cultura, incluyendo a Ganesha, con ellos. Las estatuas de Ganesha se pueden encontrar por toda la región, a veces junto a santuarios a Shiva. Las formas de Ganesha encontradas en el arte hindú de Java, Bali y Borneo muestran influencias regionales específicas.Getty, pp. 55–66. La extensión de la cultura hindú por el sudeste asiático estableció el culto a Ganesha en formas modificadas en Birmania, Camboya y Tailandia. En Indochina, el hinduísmo y el budismo se practican paralelamente, pudiendo verse las influencias mutuas en la iconografía de Ganesha de la región. En Tailandia, Camboya y entre algunas clases hindúes de los Cham en Vietnam, Ganesha se consideraba principalmente como el eliminador de obstáculos.Brown, p. 182. Actualmente, en la Tailandia budista, Ganesha es considerado el eliminador de obstáculos, el dios del éxito. Antes de la llegada del Islam, Afganistán tenía cercanas uniones culturales con la India, y se practicaba la adoración de deidades tanto budistas como hindúes. Han sobrevivido ejemplos de esculturas de los siglos V y VII, sugiriendo que el culto de Ganesha estaba en boga en la región. * Nagar, p. 175. * Martin-Dubost, p. 311. thumb|La forma japonesa de Ganesha - Kangiten, pinturas de finales del siglo XVIII-principios del XIX por Shorokuan Ekicho Ganesha aparece en el budismo mahayana, no solo en la forma del dios budista Vināyaka, sino también como un demonio hindú del mismo nombre. Su imagen aparece en las esculturas budistas durante finales del periodo gupta. Como el dios budista Vināyaka, suele mostrarse bailando. Esta forma, llamada Nrtta Ganapati, era popular en el norte de la India, luego adoptada en Nepal y después en el Tíbet. En Nepal es popular la forma hindú de Ganesha, conocida como Heramba; tiene cinco cabezas y cabalga un león. Las representacioens tibetanas de Ganesha muestran visiones ambivalentes de él.Nagar, p. 185. Una interpretación tibetana de Ganapati es tshogs bdag.Wayman, Alex (2006). Chanting the Names of Manjushri. Motilal Banarsidass Publishers: p.76. ISBN: 81-208-1653-6 En una forma tibetana, se le muestra siendo pisoteado por Mahākāla (Shiva), una popular deidad tibetana. * Getty, p. 42 * Nagar, p. 185. Otras representaciones lo muestran como el destructor de obstáculos, y a veces bailando.Nagar, pp. 185–186. Ganesha aparece en China y Japón en formas que muestran un carácter regional distintivo. En el norte de China, la estatua de piedra más antigua de Ganesha lleva una inscripción datada del 531.Martin-Dubost, p. 311. En Japón, donde Ganesha es conocido como Kangiten, el culto de Ganesha fue mencionado por primera vez en el 806.Martin-Dubost, p. 313. La literatura canónica del jainismo no menciona la veneración a Ganesha.Krishan, p. 121. Sin embargo, Ganesha es adorado por la mayoría de jainistas, para quienes parece haber tomado ciertas funciones del dios de la riqueza, Kubera.Thapan, p. 157. Los lazos jainistas con la comunidad de comercio apoyan la idea de que el jainismo tomó el culto de Ganesha como resultado de las conexiones comerciales.Thapan, pp. 151, 158, 162, 164, 253. La estatua jainista de Ganesha más antigua que se conoce data del siglo IX.Krishan, p. 122. Un texto jainista del siglo XV enumera procedimientos para la instalación de imágenes de Ganapati. Las imágenes de Ganesha aparecen en templos jainistas de Rajastán y Gujarat.Thapan, p. 158. Notas Bibliografía * (cuarta edición revisada y aumentada). * * Cuatro volúmenes. * * * * . * * * * * * * * * * . * * * Texto original con comentarios de Bhāskararāya en sánscrito. * * Categoría:Dioses hindúes Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Dioses de los animales Categoría:Dioses de la fortuna Categoría:Dioses del conocimiento Categoría:Dioses del comercio Categoría:Dioses de la sabiduría